Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.8 \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{5} = 0.8$ Now we have: $ 0.8 \times 0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.8 \times 0.8 = 0.64 $